The Angel of Death
by ReneeXGaara
Summary: What happens when Misaki finds a strange girl on his way home and the two love birds get dragged into a world they didn't even know existed? Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Girl in the Rain

Misaki walked down the sidewalk, consumed in thought. It was late and the only sound that filled his ears was the thumping of rain hitting his umbrella. It had already been three days since he won the approval of Usagi-chichi. He was happy of course but there was still something tugging at his heart. Even though he had been dating Usagi-san for over a year now he was still not able to convey his feelings properly. What if he got tired of waiting for a proper "I love you" and left? The brunette stopped dead in his tracks. A few passersby looked at him curiously before continuing on their way. His heart had fallen to the floor at the mere thought. He smiled weakly, trying to stop the tears that had begun to form. _He wouldn't leave….would he?_ An image of Usagi-san filled his mind, his violet eyes staring at him with an intensity that only Usagi-san could achieve. _I'm sorry Misaki… _His voice rang in Misaki's ears as if he was standing right in front of him._ I can't stay with you like this anymore…Goodbye. _Those words made his heart stop. A few tears had found their way down Misaki's face as he stood there in the middle of the sidewalk, rain still falling from the darkened sky.

A few minutes passed before Misaki was able to regain consciousness of his surroundings. He felt the wooden handle of an umbrella in his right hand and a plastic bag in his left. That's right… He had gone out to buy some things for Usagi-san. _I need to get back…He'll be worried if I'm not back soon. I can't worry him. _Misaki whipped the tears from his face with the back of his hand and continued walking. He had to get a hold of himself. If he kept spacing out like this, he would only cause trouble for those around him.

Misaki took a deep breath and began his journey again. It seemed like everyone had already made it inside except for him. A cold breeze sent a shiver down his spine. Maybe he had been standing there for longer than he had thought. He sighed and kept walking. He couldn't stop anymore or he would end up catching a cold. But he did not get far before something caught his attention again. Just a few feet ahead of him he could see something sitting in front of a short wall. He walked until he stood before... _A kid? What is she doing out here in the rain?_ The street lamps did not give off enough light to see everything clearly but it was indeed a small girl, completely soaked from the rain. She sat with her legs pulled in closed to her chest while her head lay buried in her knees. Her long blonde hair and pale skin shone even in the dull night. _She can't be more than eight years old…Where did she come from and…what happened to her? _The dress she wore was tattered and torn, and covered with something dark that looked like…blood. Misaki knelt down to her level and held his umbrella over her head. "Excuse me…Are you alright?"

The girl raised her head revealing the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. Her face was just as dirty and wet as the rest of her. It looked as if she had been crying. "Are you alright?" Misaki repeated the question when she did not answer. She just returned his gaze in silence. Her eyes were so big that they made her look like a doll. "What's your name?" Again he was answered with silence. _Maybe she's mute… _He could feel the rain through his clothes now. If he didn't get home soon, he'd definitely regret it.

Misaki stood up and held out his hand. "We need to get you out of the rain." He smiled, trying to ease her look of fear. "It's all right…I won't hurt you." The girl reached up a small hand and took his out stretched one. His eyes widened in shock. Her hand felt so tiny and fragile. He carefully pulled her to her feet and led her along, trying to cover both of them with the umbrella.


	2. The Unbroken Silence

**Authors note: I do not own Jonjou Romantica. However, I do own any other characters that happen to pop up in the story. Please do not steal any of my original characters or plot lines.**

**This is my first fanfiction so reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

Misaki handed his wet umbrella to the small girl so that he could unlock the door to the apartment he shared with Usagi-san. He had barely made it through the door way before he was pulled into a back breaking hug. "U-Usagi-san!"

"Misaki! Where were you? I was so worried."

Misaki's heart skipped a beat. _He was worried about me… _He pushed the silver haired man away from him. "I'm fine Usagi-san. I was just at the store, remember?"

Usagi just stared at his lover. "Yes I remember. You told me you'd be gone for an hour but that was two hours ago!" He hugged his Misaki again, this time taking notice of the state of his clothes. "Misaki…You're soaking wet…" He smirked. "I guess we'll have to get you out of those clothes."

Misaki blushed crimson and quickly threw his arms out in front of him as a shield. "Wait! We need to worry about her first."

Usagi blinked and glanced in the direction Misaki was pointing. A small girl was holding his lovers favorite umbrella, dripping water onto the carpet. "Who's this?" His voice was scruffy with dislike. After all, this child had prevented him from devouring his Misaki.

"I found her on my way home…She's the reason I was late." He looked up at Usagi with pleading eyes. "I couldn't just leave her out there." He walked over to the girl and took the umbrella from her, placing it in the umbrella stand by the front door. "Thank you. Are you hurt? Where do you live?" The girl just gazed at him with her big blue eyes. Misaki sighed and looked back up at Usagi. "She hasn't said a word so I don't know what her name is or what happened to her but-"

"Take her to the guest bathroom."

"What?" Misaki looked at the man in surprise. This wasn't like him.

"I said you can take her to the guest bathroom and help her get cleaned up." He smirked. "If I get to clean _you_ up afterwards."

The boy blushed and was about to object but… He saw the state the small girl was in and it caused a stabbing pain in his heart. He glared at the smirking Usagi and nodded. "Fine." He took the girl's hand and led her up the stairs. He stopped halfway up and glanced back at the silver haired man. "Usagi-san. Can you find her something dry to wear?" Misaki smiled at the brief nod his lover gave him and continued to make his way to the guest bathroom.

Usagi watched his lover leave, his mind now racing with thoughts. Who was this girl and where on earth did she come from? He would never let anyone into his home unless he knew they weren't a danger to Misaki but…The way Misaki had looked at him. His eyes had been so full of pain and sorrow. How could he have said now to eyes like that? _Besides… _He let a smile spread across his face. _I still get to play with Misaki later._

Misaki poured some soap into the tub as it filled with warm water. "It should be ready soon." He turned to the small girl and smiled. "Why don't you get in already." She stared at him and began to climb into the porcelain tub, fully clothed. Misaki quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Wait. You can't go in with your clothes on." She only looked at him blankly. _What could have happened to her to make her completely shut down like this? _He blushed as he took off her dress and pulled it over her head. He stripped of the rest of her clothes, looking away as much as possible out of courtesy. Once she was free of her dirty clothes, she climbed into the warm bubble filled water.

Misaki turned off the water and sat down on the tile floor next to the discarded clothes. He glanced over at the tattered blood-covered fabric and then back at the small fragile girl now sitting in the tub. _What could be the connection? What happened to her? She's so sweet and innocent… _He smiled. The girl was playing with the bubbles and smiling…She was actually smiling. Misaki looked around and found one of Usagi-san's rubber ducks. He placed it in the water and watched as she stared at it with her big blue eyes. At first she just poked it but then she began to bat it back and forth like a cat, her smile returning. The brunette couldn't help but feel affection for the girl as if she were his own little sister. He stood on his knees and began to wash her hair.

Usagi rummaged through his drawers. There was nothing in his home that would fit a small girl. Finally he felt something at the bottom of his sweater drawer. He pulled out an old beige knitted sweater. It was quite warm so it should be good enough. He left his room, taking the sweater with him. The girl's presence was still making him uneasy. Her appearance was innocent and cute but he knew from experience that not everyone was how they seemed to be.

He stood outside the bathroom door for a second listening for any sounds of distress but there was nothing, just silence. Usagi opened the door. Misaki was kneeling in front of the child who was wrapped in a large purple towel. Misaki was smiling as he dried the soaking wet girl. Usagi cleared his throat, responding to Misaki's look with nothing but a scowl. His heart was burning with jealousy. How could his Misaki smile at the girl and not him?

"You found something!"

Misaki's cheerful voice brought Usagi back to earth. He nodded and handed Misaki the sweater.

"That's perfect!" He smiled at the silver haired man and pulled the sweater over the girls head. He placed the towel with the rest of her clothes, sneezing as he went.

Usagi growled. "You need to go take a warm shower. I'll watch her. Go. Before you catch a serious cold."

Misaki gazed at him for a moment before nodding and heading off to do as he was told.

Usagi looked down at the girl now left in his care. Her hair was still damp, making it as long as her waist. She was surrounded in the beige fabric of the sweater that was obviously too big for her. It looked like a really baggy dress that reached a few inches past her knees. He sighed. "Come on."

She followed him all the way down the stairs into the living room. Usagi plopped himself on the couch and pulled his computer onto his lap. He had finally found the perfect name for a character in his newest novel and was determined not to lose the string of thought before it vanished. After a few minutes of nothing but the sounds of his fingers hitting keys, he glanced up from his work just to check on the mime child. She had found the book of popular Japanese names he used when he was unsure of what to call a new character and had begun flipping the pages, her eyes filled with more determination than curiosity. Suddenly her hands stopped and she gazed at the page in front of her. Her small finger ran down the lists of names until she finally found what she was looking for. She looked up at him with her big unblinking eyes. Usagi put down his laptop and looked down at the name she was pointing to. "Minako?" He face fell a bit and she pointed again, but this time he noticed that she was only pointing to the first two characters. "Mina? Your name's Mina?" She smiled.

"What's wrong Usagi-san?"

Usagi looked up at a now dry, well almost dry, Misaki. He went back to his work. "She finally told me her name. It's Mina."

"She spoke!"

Usagi looked up at the sparkling eyes of his lover and chuckled. "No…She pointed out to me in that bo…ok." He had pointed to the book on the coffee table only to find Mina fast asleep on the couch. She was curled up like a cat, her hair covering part of her face.

Misaki smiled at the adorable sight. "She must have been exhausted." His face fell. "Too bad you don't have another guest room..."

Usagi had a sudden thought that brought a smile to his lips. "She can sleep in your room."

"What?"

He didn't bother to wait for further protest. He carefully lifted Mina into his arms and carried her upstairs followed by a very confused Misaki.

"But Usagi-san…Where am I gonna sleep? Usagi-san are you listening to me? Usagi-san."

Misaki stared at the violet eyes that seemed to be staring into his soul. He tried to scoot back but he was pinned against the bathroom door. He wasn't sure how he had ended up falling into this trap but thanks to his comment earlier, Mina would be spending her stay in his room while he stayed with Usagi-san in his. Now he knew why Usagi-san had been so okay with Mina staying here. _That perverted…ah! _But his thoughts were interrupted by warm lips on his neck and cold fingers trailing up his stomach, lifting his shirt. "U-Usagi-san!"

"What's the matter Misaki? I promised that'd I'd clean every part of your body didn't I?"

Shivers ran up the boy's spine at the seductive whispers that entered his ear. He gasped as Usagi-san found his sensitive nipple. He tried his best to suppress the moans that threatened to leave his lips. Usagi-san was just too good at this.

Usagi pinched and tweaked the pink bud with one hand while the other found the hardening erection in his lover's pants. Misaki writhed and bucked under his touch, which only added to his own arousal. He continued to kiss and lick down his neck to his collar bone. A growl left his throat as he found his path blocked by fabric. He pulled off the offending shirt and threw it carelessly on the floor. He left his poor Misaki for only a second to turn on the water in the tub before he resumed stripping them of every piece of clothing, adding to the growing pile on the floor.

Once the tub was filed with warm water, Usagi lifted his lover inside. Misaki could only whimper as the water's heat caused every part of him to grow more sensitive. He sat him on his lap so that they were facing each other, giving him excellent access to the beautiful skin before him.

Misaki bucked his hips and continued to squirm as Usagi-san continued to tease every part of him. "Usa-Usagi-san…please…" He couldn't hold it in any longer. If this kept up he was going to go crazy. Usagi brought his lips crashing down on Misaki's, whispering his name and those poisonous words over and over through each breath. It was just too much. He loved this man so much. Misaki felt his world turn to pure white, those three words still ringing in his ear.


	3. The Shocking Story

**Authors note: I do not own Junjou Romantica. However, I do own any other characters that happen to pop up in the story. Please do not steal any of my original characters or plot lines.**

**This is my first fanfiction so reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

What was that noise penetrating his ears? Emerald green eyes blinked open and took in the sunlit bedroom. Misaki tried to rise himself for the mattress but found it difficult on account that Usagi had his arms wrapped around his torso. The peaceful look on Usagi-san's face brought a smile to Misaki's lips. He'd let him sleep for a few more minutes. He stretched his arm out as far as he could reach without disturbing his lover and grabbed the cell phone off the nightstand. "Hello," his whispered.

"USAMI-SENSEI! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Misaki held the phone away from his ear in shock. He wasn't expecting this much noise so early in the morning. "Aikawa-san? What's wrong?"

"Oh it's you Misaki-kun! Where is Usami-sensei? He was supposed to be in a meeting thirty minutes ago!"

Misaki rubbed some of the sleep from his eyes and looked over at the alarm clock on the night stand. _Thirty minutes ago? How late was it? _His jaw dropped. _11:00 o'clock! _He jumped out of bed, completely ignoring Usagi-san's growls of protest. "I'm so sorry Aikawa-san! I'll get him to the publishing building as soon as possible!"

"Thank you Misaki-kun. Please hurry. I don't think I can stall much longer."

Misaki closed the cell phone and threw it on the floor before quickly pulling on some clothes. "Get up Usagi-san! You're late!" He threw a pillow at the silver haired man.

Usagi only grumbled and rolled over. "Tell them I'm too busy to go."

Misaki threw a stuffed bear this time. "Too busy my ass! Now get up or I won't eat any meals with you ever again!" This seemed to get the author more motivated as he slowly began to crawl out of bed. Misaki rushed out of the room to the one down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina was still fast asleep. She looked even more like a doll due to the fact that her almost lifeless face had the appearance of porcelain. Misaki almost died at the cuteness. He wanted to let her sleep like this forever but there was no way they could leave an eight year old home alone. He sighed. _And there's no way Usagi-san will actually go to the meeting if I'm not in the car…_

Misaki lightly touched her shoulder and attempted to shake her awake. It took a good few minutes before the small girl finally opened her big blue eyes. She sat up, the covers falling from her shoulders. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked up at Misaki a bit confused at the person in front of her. Misaki smiled. "It's alright…I found you yesterday in the rain remember?" He picked her up out of the bed. He was surprised at how light and fragile she was. It was as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. Her feet touched down on the soft carpet. "Don't worry…You're safe here."

Misaki scanned Mina from top to bottom. She was practically swimming in the sweater Usagi-san had given her. They couldn't take her outside like this. He took her hand in his and led her to the bathroom where her tattered clothes from yesterday still lay on the floor. It would have to do for now. _Maybe Aikawa-san has something she could wear. _He dressed her, taking notice of all the forgotten blood stains of the night before. He couldn't help but wonder again what could have happened to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the publishing building about forty-five minutes later. At first Usagi-san had wondered why Misaki had insisted on bringing Mina along; after all, at her age he had spent almost every day at home alone. But as he watched her from the rearview mirror during their drive, he saw emptiness in her eyes that brought back lonely feelings of his own childhood. He could understand why Misaki couldn't leave her alone.

When they finally walked through the door almost an hour and a half later, Aikawa practically attacked Misaki. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She was crying for joy while Isaka stood behind her with a smirk on his face, mostly due to the look on Usagi's face.

Misaki patted her gently on the back and laughed awkwardly. "It's alright Aikawa-san."

She released him and smiled. "Just for that I'll give you a present. I have some cream puffs in my office. You're welcome to have them." She turned her attention to Usagi. "And you! The board has been waiting for almost two hours! Sensei, please get in there now!"

Usagi growled but followed Isaka anyway. He looked back at Misaki before he turned the corner. Misaki gave him an apologetic smile and then he was gone.

Misaki let out a sigh of relief. "I sorry we were so late Aikawa-san."

"Oh it's alright. I know how-" She stopped mid sentence as her eyes fell on Mina, who was standing next to Misaki holding his hand. Her eyes lit up as Mina looked up at her and blinked those enormous blue eyes. "Kyaa! Who's this cutie!"

Misaki looked down at Mina, who was trying to hide behind him. The noise had scared her. "This is Mina." He knelt down till he was eye level with her. "It's alright. This is Aikawa-san. She's a friend." He looked up at Aikawa with a sad smile. "I found her yesterday on the way home and took her with me. It was dark and raining and…she just looked so lonely and helpless. I tried asking what happened to her or where she came from but she hasn't said a word." He stood up and faced Aikawa once more. "The only reason we know her name is because she pointed it out in a book to Usagi- Aikawa-san are you alright…?" Aikawa looked as if she was about to cry. She feel to her knees and pulled Mina into her arms, who's expression was more fear than confusion.

"How on earth could anyone abandon you? Don't worry Aunt Aikawa will help take care of you." She held her at arm's length, giving her a good look from top to bottom. "Well…first things first, you need some clothes. Your cuteness is wasted in dirty clothes like these." She stood up and carried the small girl to her office.

Misaki just followed his employer down the hall. "I hope this won't cause you any trouble…," he asked a little timidly, holding the door open for her. He didn't want to be a burden on her just because Mina needed some clothes.

"What? Nonsense. We have so much merchandise lying around we're practically swimming in it. Besides," she winked at him. "If I help out a little, you and Usami-sensei can have more alone time." She left a blushing and sputtering Misaki at her desk. "Help yourself to the cream puffs." The last thing Misaki saw were two blue orbs gazing at him in question before they disappeared behind a door.

He sat down in Aikawa's chair, his heart racing. He hated it when Aikawa-san got all fan girl on them. It always made him think of Usagi-san which just got him arous- _What am I thinking! _The brunette shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the dirty images of the night before. His face was burning with embarrassment now. He popped a cream puff in his mouth and looked down at the disarray of papers. Truth be told the entire office was a mess so there was nothing new about this particular pile of papers but something had caught his eye. _Mysterious Deaths Shakes Japan… _Misaki fished the newspaper clipping out of the sea papers. It was a short article. The title was followed by a photograph of a small village with a caption underneath revealing it to be the village of Itonami, located a good distance from them. He began to read the small black lettering but as he got further down the page, his hands began to shake and his heart picked up its earlier pace. _When the police arrived at the scene, they were met with a sight that "shook their very existence" according to Chief Inspector Takahashi. "The entire village had been brutally murdered. Many of us could not stay for long because the sight and stench was so terrible." After the police searched the entire premises, they were said to inform us that there had been no survivors. The Chief Inspector assures that they have someone in custody and that the Japanese community has nothing to worry about though if anyone has any information they are urged to inform the police department._

Misaki sat there frozen for some time. He couldn't grasp the fact that 38 people had died without him even being the wiser. His sadness soon drifted to fear. What if they caught the wrong guy? What if he decided to commit another mass murder somewhere closer to Tokyo. An image of a lifeless Usagi flashed in his mind for a split second. He shook his head, some tears rolling down his face. No. That would not happen. It couldn't happen. He would never allow it. He would protect his Usagi-san with his dying breath because he loved him and no one was allowed to ever steal him away.

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy lately and haven't gotten much time to sit down and write. By the way, if this chapter is horrible I blame it on exhaustion but you're welcome to bash me with reviews if you like.**

**I thank all the people who have given my feedback or favorite this story. It's thanks to you guys that I keep on having the courage to upload the next chapter :) **

**I apologize in advance for any waiting you guys have to do since the next chapter won't be done for probably another week or two…**


	4. The Interesting Reaction

**Authors note: I do not own Junjou Romantica. However, I do own any other characters that happen to pop up in the story. Please do not steal any of my original characters or plot lines.**

**This is my first fanfiction so reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

Misaki looked at the round clock on the wall. Did it really take a whole hour and a half to find something for Mina to wear? He popped another cream puff into his mouth. This was utter torture. He wished that he had never noticed that stupid article. Lines from it were still running through his head and no matter what he thought about they still came back. _38 dead…no survivors…suspect in custody… _If he didn't find something to distract him soon, he was going to go crazy. He wished Usagi-san would just finish his meeting and come back to him. His warm embrace always made him feel better...

"Misaki-kun~"

The door at the other side of the room swung open and the entire office went into a hushed silence. What he saw next took his mind completely off the article. It seemed that Aikawa had found something for Mina to wear and it made her look more like a doll than ever before. He wasn't sure how to describe the dress she was wearing. It was a mess of cute frills and black lace. Her golden blonde hair seemed to have been brushed properly, falling into natural curls that reached just above her waist. A small lace headband lay neatly on top of her head, the thin ribbon intertwining with her hair. Her porcelain skin stood out in contrast to the dark purple color of the dress and, as always, her large blue eyes gazed at him with a small curiosity.

"Isn't she cute?"

Misaki blinked. "Where…did you find that?"

Aikawa glanced down at Mina. "Oh I found it in an old box in the back." She rolled her eyes. "This entire office is filled with such pack rats….Me included of course," she chuckled. "A few years ago, we published a manga that featured a bunch of girls in Lolita dresses. We ended up getting a huge box filled with them as a sample for some advertising project. We just never got rid of them," she said with a shrug.

"Lolita…?"

"It's a style of clothing that's very popular among young girls." She patted Mina gently on the head. "She was wearing one when she came in. Even if it was simple and worn, I still recognized the style and just could not imagine her in anything else." She smiled. "It's like the style was made for her in the first place."

Misaki smiled. "Are you sure this is alright? The dress looks expensive."

"Oh, no. Please take it. It's one more thing I don't have to trip over. In fact, take the whole box. I tried out some other dresses and they all seem to be around her size besides-" She looked up as if she had just realized something was wrong. She looked around at all of her coworkers staring at the little girl in silent awe. "What happen to we all have deadlines?" The room was filled with the rustling of papers and bodies tripping over other bodies. Aikawa shook her head. "Honestly…"

Usami walked down the hall way followed closely by Isaka. "Must you walk so closely behind me? I can find my own way to the exit."

"Oh I don't doubt that…," he muttered. "How do you expect me to do my job if you only show up to one meeting every six months?"

Usagi completely ignored the irritation in his voice. "I told them I did not care which actors they used for the movie."

Isaka sighed. "That's great but what about all the other things mentioned at the meeting like the press conference announcing the movie or the gala event next month."

"No."

Isaka felt a headache coming along. "I can excuse the press conference but the gala event is very important to the future of the publishing company."

Usagi said nothing as he turned another corner, once again finding no Misaki. _He's probably in Aikawa's office._

"That's too bad…," Isaka began, with a tone of defeat. "I'm sure Misaki-kun has never been to a gala event and now…I guess he'll never get the chance."

Usagi stopped dead in his tracks just a few feet from the door to his editor's office, causing a grin to spread across Isaka's face. He was thinking it over. The gala would most likely be held at a fancy hotel…with Misaki in a cute suit…Misaki would have fun…then after the gala he could ravish his little uke to his heart's content in their very luxurious room. "Alright…but-" However, Isaka was already gone, no doubt dashing away before the author could change his mind.

Usagi sighed and walked into the office. It was just as insane and cramped as ever but that never stopped him from spotting Misaki. He could always find him, even in a room of a hundred faces. He made a b-line for him, pushing people out of his way as gracious as he could. They still glared at him but at least he tried.

Misaki's back was turned towards him. His entire attention seemed to be on…Mina. He hadn't recognized her now that she was dressed up. To be honest, she looked like a doll he would collect.

"There you are Usagi-san."

He looked down at a grinning Misaki. The boy seemed to have sensed his presence. The silver haired man found this incredibly cute, unlike most people who find this slightly creepy.

"It took you long enough…"

Usagi ruffled the brown hair of the frowning Misaki. "Sorry…We can go home now if you want."

Misaki couldn't help but smile. Usagi just wanted to get out of the publishing building as soon as possible and he knew it. He shook his head slightly. "Alright. I'll grab Mina's box and we can go."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Her…box?"

Misaki beamed and nodded at Aikawa. "She found a whole box full of clothes for Mina. Just her size too! I mean look how adorable she looks."

The older man just rolled his eyes, ignoring the small stab of jealousy in his heart. He just couldn't help but love this little ball of enthusiasm.

Usagi sat in his usual spot on the couch, his computer lying in his lap, as Misaki was busy with dishes in the kitchen. They had spent the rest of their day like any other. The box that Aikawa had given them was one that resembled a small closet, like boxes used in moving. It made a perfect temporary closet for her and even brought a huge grin to Misaki's face. Misaki had to spend the day studying. His English exam was coming up soon and he was still as terrible in the language as ever. The only complaint Usagi had was that their tutoring session had been a little boring. There was no massing around allowed while Mina was in their midst.

Usagi looked up from his computer screen to glance at the news currently playing on the T.V. _"This event has been a mystery to all and seemed to have unsettled even the police…." _His violet eyes widened as gruesome pictures began to flash across the screen. Why hadn't he heard anything about this?

"Usagi-san, turn it off!"

His attention returned to reality as he heard his lover's scared voice but Misaki's green eyes weren't looking at him. He glanced to his left at the small trembling Mina sitting next to him. Her eyes were wide with fear and her skin had gone even whiter if that was possible. Her mouth opened and closed as if she wanted to speak but no sound came out.

Misaki quickly grabbed the remote and shut off the T.V. Usagi closed his laptop and lifted Mina off of the couch. He could feel her still shaking. They needed to get her calmed down and into bed.

"I'll take her."

Usagi looked down at the concerned Misaki. Maybe it was just his imagination but he looked scared as well. He handed over the small child and watched Misaki disappear up the stairs. He glanced back at the black screen. The images were horrible but…why had she reacted so dramatically? _What was it Misaki had said? "She hasn't said a word so I don't know her name or what happened to her…" Maybe there is a connection between Mina and this village…._

When Misaki walked downstairs again, Usagi had returned to his spot on the couch. The news reporter on the T.V. screen was discussing some unimportant story, as if he didn't even care about the story he had announced only a few minutes earlier.

Misaki picked back up where he had left off with the dishes but his mind wasn't really into it. He was too busy thinking about that story and how scared Mina had been. The poor child had been shaking the entire time he was changing her into her PJs. Suddenly, he felt warmth against his back. Usagi-san had wrapped his arms around him, his head resting in the crook of his neck. "Usagi-san?"

"You're not telling me something…"

Misaki's heart skipped a beat at the husky voice in his ear. He tried his best to break free from his lover but he only tightened his grip. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

Usagi licked the edge of the boy's ear. "Misaki…"

Misaki felt like he was going to lose it. Here he was, trying to avoid worrying his lover, and now he was being tortured for it. "I-I already knew."

Usagi's hand snaked under the brunette's apron and shirt, pinching one of his sensitive nipples. "Already knew what?"

Misaki twitched. "Ah!…I already knew about the village."

Usagi suddenly removed his hands and turned the boy around to face him. He looked into those large emerald eyes, the tears sending a pain through his chest. "Misaki…?"

Misaki quickly whipped the tears from the corners of his eyes. "S-Sorry. I didn't want to worry you…I saw an article about it on Aikawa-san's desk."

Usagi sighed and pulled Misaki into an embrace. "That's why you were so quiet on the way home... Why didn't you tell me? This is too disturbing to keep to yourself."

Misaki melted into his lovers arms and buried his face into his chest. "I didn't want to worry you…," he mumbled as quietly as he could but Usagi, who seemed to have ears like a hawk, caught it anyway. Misaki shivered as kisses began to make their way down his neck.

"Were you scared for me, Misaki?" He pushed the younger male against the kitchen counter. "That's so sweet of you." His voice was coated with lust. Pushing his leg between Misaki's, he moved his lips inches from his ear. "Do you know how much you turn me on?"

Misaki twitched and tried to push Usagi away. "Usagi-san, this is serious."

He chuckled and kissed the brunette on his soft pink lips. "So am I." He dove his tongue into Misaki's warm mouth, ravishing every crevice of the moist cave.

Misaki moaned into the kiss and let himself be pushed up onto the countertop. He wrapped his arms around his beloved and let his fingers tangle in that gorgeous silver hair. He would never be able to understand how this man could drive him so wild.

Misaki looked up at lust filled violet orbs. He wasn't even sure how he had ended up naked on their bed. He just remembered Usagi's tongue and the warm arms wrapped around him.

"Misaki…"

Misaki shivered as Usagi's husky voice filled his ear. His large hands were roaming all over his body, making him feel exposed and embarrassed. "Usagi-san…Stop." He attempted to cover himself but soon found it was useless.

Usagi chuckled and continued to touch every inch of his lover's skin with his elegant fingers. "Why lie? You like it. Look. This part of you is being truthful."

Misaki gave a jolt of surprise and pleasure. Usagi's cold hand had closed on his member, his thumb pressing the small slit which was already leaking pre cum. "Ah! U-Usagi-san!" But that was the only word he let out before he clamped his hands over his mouth. He had completely forgotten Mina was a few rooms over.

Usagi only grinned and brought his mouth to the level of the brunette's package. He grazed his tongue from hilt to tip, enjoying the muffled moans of his uke. He tried his best to tease the boy but couldn't hold back for long before he engulfed him completely in his mouth.

Misaki tried to hold in his scream, his back arching. He let his hands go free and entangled them in Usagi's hair. "Oh god! Usagi-san!" It was hard to hold back his urge to thrust into his mouth. He closed his eyes and concentrated only on the feelings of the man caressing him. As long as he was with Usagi-san nothing would ever hurt him. He knew that already. What worried him wasn't that. It was the question, while Usagi-san was busy protecting him who was going to protect Usagi-san? But his thoughts were soon interrupted by Usagi's fingers finding his entrance. The doubled amount of attention sent him over the edge and into Usagi's mouth.

Usagi licked away the last drop of the magical liquid and made his way up Misaki's chest. Licking and nipping any bit of beautiful skin in his path. He looked into the emerald eyes of his lover. The tear stains were visible in the moon light. "Are you still scared?"

Misaki only stared back and shook his head. As long as he had this man with him, he could get through any scary thing in the world. He grasped Usagi's back as the pain surged through him. It was wonderful and burning at the same time. He gratefully accepted Usagi's offered lips and ravished his lovers tongue. He would never be able to get used to the feeling of Usagi-san inside him but that didn't mean it didn't feel good. He completely forgot about the fact that they were no longer alone in the house and let out his voice. He moaned and screamed all night long as Usagi pounded him into the bed.

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long guys. I've been extremely busy and just haven't had the time to sit down and type more than two sentences. Hopefully I'll get better… Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and love. I really appreciate it :)**


	5. The Babysitter

**Authors note: Sorry! I can't seem to find anytime to write anymore. I'm gonna have to get better at that. Being a professional procrastinator doesn't really help though ^^;;**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica. However, I do own any other characters that happen to pop up in the story. Please don't steal any of my original characters or plot lines.**

**This is my first fanfiction so reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

Usagi sat at the dining table, casually reading the newspaper while Misaki prepared breakfast in silence, his face burning crimson with embarrassment of the events last night. He was sure Mina had heard them even if she showed no sign of it. She just watched the two of them with the same curious expression as always. He let out a small sigh as he put the food on the table, causing Usagi to look up from his paper.

Usagi winked at the boy. "This looks delicious."

Misaki glared at him before he sat down, his face still red. Mina just smiled and took a bite of her eggs, spilling a few on her hand made bib. Misaki didn't have to feed her by hand but she still made a bit of a mess. He couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. However, a glance at the clock quickly wiped the smile off of his face. "I'm going to be late!" He shoved some food into his mouth and rushed towards the front door.

"Oi! Misaki!" Usagi ran after him, Mina following him like a puppy. "I'll drive you."

Misaki shook his head as he pulled on his scarf. "Don't worry about that. You need to finish your work." He grabbed his bag and knelt down to Mina's eye level. "Now if anything goes wrong. Anything at all, call 911, got it?" His eyes were completely serious as he waited for Mina's timid nod. The fact that she wouldn't have been able to tell them what was wrong wouldn't occur to him until later. He stood up and made his way for the door again, only to be stopped by Usagi-san. "Usagi-san, what-" His words were halted by his lovers lips.

Usagi pulled away and smirked at Misaki's expression of surprised embarrassment. "Have a nice day."

Misaki spluttered out nonsense for a few seconds before he backed out the door and ran down the hall, leaving a smirking Usagi and a confused Mina behind.

To a normal person, babysitting isn't really that difficult. All you need to do is keep the child happy and occupied until it gets tired. Simple right? Unfortunately, Usami Akihiko did not classify under the definition of normal. The author was currently pouring over a few babysitting websites in the hopes that he would find the answers to his little problem.

For the past two hours, Mina had followed him around the house. Granted she never made a sound so it was quite easy to work on his current novel but that didn't mean it wasn't annoying. When she had tried to follow him into the bathroom, he knew enough was enough. So here he was, reading away and feeling like an idiot.

After a few web pages of useless ads, he finally found some plausible information. _"Keep the child occupied…"_ He smiled. "That sounds simple enough." After all, his penthouse was literally filled with toys.

Misaki sighed for the twelfth time that day. It was hard to concentrate on his teacher's lecture when his mind was so preoccupied.

"What's wrong, Misaki?" Sumi smiled over at his kohai. "A lovers quarrel perhaps?"

Misaki blushed as he glared at his friend. "N-No!" He quickly looked back down at his notes when half the class looked in his direction. When their attention had returned to the lecture, he glanced back up at his sempai, still flustered from unknowingly being so loud. "I-It's not a lovers quarrel…," he whispered. "I'm just worried about him and Mina."

Sumi quirked an eyebrow, his expression turning serious. "Mina…? I've never heard you mention that name before."

Misaki gave an apologetic smile and retold the story of the small mysterious girl he had found in the rain. Now that he was going through it again, he realized how strange it really was. He left out quite a few things, mind you. He didn't want to talk about the awful news story and he definitely didn't want to talk about Usagi-san molesting him. That would just make him ha-nevermind.

"I see…Well it was certainly kind of you to take her in but what about her real parents? Have you reported her to the police?"

Misaki sighed and looked down at his fidgeting hands. "I thought about it but…I don't think she has any parents. She was so scared when I found her and she still hasn't said a word. What are the police going to be able to get out of her?"

His sempai chuckled. "You've got a point there." He placed his chin on his head in thought. "What about a DNA test?"

Misaki blinked. "A what?"

"Well, in situations like this where the unknown suspect can't or won't talk, they do a DNA test. Before only the police were able to do them but now a days, with the right connections, you can get it done at any major hospital. Maybe they'll be able to find out something about Mina…"

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Misaki shot Sumi a wide smile. "You're a genius sempai!"

Sumi smiled. "I try my best."

Misaki took a deep breath when he finally reached his front door. Usagi-san hadn't called him all day. He was sure it was to prove to him that he could do something on his own but it was still nerve wrecking. He slowly turned the handle and pushed in the door, praying to good the apartment wasn't on fire.

He stopped after only taking only two steps inside. Well…It wasn't on fire. The brunette slowly closed the door and took of his shoes and coat. He took a few tentative steps into the empty battlefield. Toys littered every inch of the floor. _What happened here? _He looked around for the familiar silver haired man but the bottom floor was completely devoid of anyone but himself. "Usagi-san?" It was a tentative question, as if he was afraid of the answer.

Slowly following the trail of toys, he made his way up the messy steps. His heart had started to race. _What if someone broke in…? What if they're hurt?_ His lover's office door stood right in front of him now."Usagi-san?" His voice had grown in volume but the fear and hesitation were still there. Taking a deep breath and opened the door. "Usagi-sa-"

Misaki blinked at the scene in front of him. His 28 year old lover was sitting on the floor holding up a stuffed bear to a smiling Mina. It was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. The small girl reached up and grabbed the toy, pressing it to her chest. Usagi-san sighed and looked up, finally noticing his stunned uke in the door way.

"Misaki? You're home."

Misaki began to laugh, half out of relief half out of amusement.

Usagi-san stared at his lover. His laugh was adorable but he was still confused none the less. "Misaki…what's so funny?"

"So-Sorry. You…You just look so cute Usagi-san." He wiped a few tears from his eyes and sank to his knees. He took the pale cheeks into his hands and pulled the author into a kiss. It wasn't passionate or lust filled but it still conveyed all the love he felt for this man. After a few breath-taking moments, he pulled away and smiled. "I'm home."

Usagi-san smiled as he gazed into those emerald eyes full of love. "Welcome home…"

Misaki cleared his throat and broke their locked gaze, a small blush dusting his cheeks. "So…why does it look like a bomb went off," he said with a small giggle.

Usagi-san sighed. "I found out you had to keep a child occupied when you baby sit them. Unfortunately,…Mina has a short attention span."

As if to prove his point, Mina looked up at them with her big blue eyes, dropping the bear. She crawled up to Misaki, her arms wide. Misaki smiled and pulled the small child onto his lap. She hugged him and snuggled into his chest. He was just surrounded by cuteness today. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned into Usagi-san's chest. He was surrounded by so much warmth. He closed his emerald eyes and let out a small sigh of content. Nothing else mattered in the world. This was the feeling he had missed so much, the feeling of having a family.

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the love guys. I thought people would hate it ^^;; Keep on reviewing :)**

**Also, do you think I'm in need of a Beta? Since this is my first fic I'm not sure how that works.**

**Oh! Another thing. I'm thinking of having a future chapter in Mina's point of view. Your opinions please :)**


	6. The Hospital Visit

**Authors note: **I know what you guys are thinking. "Finally! She updated! God…" Yeah, yeah, I know. It's been a while. Sorry about that. Life can be pretty distracting. I want to thank all of you for the love and support you've been giving me, even though it always takes me so long to update. To be honest I hadn't even thought about this story for awhile until Never Me added it to their story alerts yesterday. So thank you Never Me for reminding me and sparking my writing urge.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Junjou Romantica. However, I do own any other characters that happen to pop up in the story. Please don't steal any of my original characters or plot lines.

Sorry for all the babble. On with the story! Don't for get to read the authors note at the bottom. I give a heads up on the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Hospital Visit**

* * *

_4 days after Misaki's discovery of Mina_

* * *

The waiting room of the pediatrics section of the hospital was loud as can be. Akihiko was beginning to loose his patience and Misaki was trying in vain to calm him down. It was a small room with chairs lining the walls. Toys were scattered on the floor as were a few children. Others were seated in their mother's laps crying their eyes out. Mina was not among them. She was sitting in Misaki's lap, quiet as always.

Akihiko had taken care of everything. An old friend of his had a boyfriend that worked in the hospital and when the writer had asked for a favor, he had agreed right away. Apparently, a DNA test was a very hard thing to come by. Most people didn't even know about it. How his senpai knew what it was still eluded Misaki, but it didn't really matter now. If it helped Mina then he would do what ever it took.

The brunette shifted his gaze from the baby blue colored wall to the white door on the other side of the room. It had been over 30 minutes since they had signed Mina in for her appointment and even he was starting to lose patience. He could here Akihiko mumbled curse words under his breathe next to him. There was no smoking allowed in the hospital. A rule his lover hated very much. Thankfully, they would not need to wait any longer. A blonde nurse entered the waiting room through the white door Misaki had just been staring at. She had a bored look on her face as she glanced at the manila folder in her hands. "Mina?" Akihiko immediately stood at the sound of the name. A grumbled "about time" escaped his lips as he approach the nurse, Misaki and Mina in tow. The looked up from her folder and a smile spread across her red lips as she spotted the handsome man walking towards her. "Well," she began, batting her eyelashes, "What can I do for you?" Akihiko scowled at her and pointed to the small girl attached to his lover's hand. "This is Mina." The young nurse blinked and blushed. "O-of course. Follow me please."

The blonde woman led them down a long hallway until they reached a door with a giraffe poster on in. She held it open and waited for them to enter. "Go on and have a seat anywhere," she said, closing the door. Akihiko sat in a chair in the corner, similar to ones found in the waiting room, while Misaki sat next to Mina on the paper covered examining bed. The nurse, whose name was Kayko according to her name tag, set down her folder and turned towards Mina, a huge fake smile plastered on her face. The small girl immediately moved closer to Misaki, gripping onto his shirt. She was terrified of the person in front of her, but, honestly, who could blame her. With all that make up on, she scared a lot of kids. (A/N: No joke, I've had some one like that. I almost died laughing because she looked so ridiculous.)

Misaki looked down at her and smiled. "It's alright Mina," he spoke in a soft voice, taking her hand in his. "She's a nurse. She's going to measure you." Kayko helped Mina from her seat and led her by the hand to a scale. She proceeded to weigh and measure her height. It was all going well, until she went to take her blood pressure. But with Mina clasping onto Misaki's hand, even that was taken care of.

Akihiko watched his Misaki tend to the small girl in nothing less than awe. He was comforting her and calming her as if he was her mother. A smile spread across the writers face. The scene in front of him was causing his heart to swell. He admitted that he had always dreamed of starting a family with his love, but he knew that was not possible since man could not get pregnant. Even adopting was made difficult if a female was not in the picture. A small part of him wished that Mina no longer had any parents. The way Misaki had become so attached to her made him want to make her a permanent member of their lives.

When the nurse had finally finished, she gave them all another fake smile. "Dr. Kusama will be with you shortly." Without another word she left the room, as if she couldn't wait to leave.

Akihiko let out a small sigh. Misaki chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Mina's small frame to comfort her. "Don't worry Usagi-san. I'm sure it won't take as long as it did in the waiting room." The gray haired man leaned back in his chair and gazed over at his lover. He tried his best to look into those green orbs and see the Misaki underneath. He opened his mouth to say something but he didn't get the chance, for at that moment Dr. Kusama enter the room.

He was a tall man with raven colored hair and light blue eyes. Surprisingly, he was quite young, an uncommon trait of a doctor. With all of the schooling one had to go through in order to become certified, you could waste 7 years just pursuing your goal. "Hello. You must be Mina." He approached the small girl and gave her a bright, genuine smile, one that made his eyes sparkle. Mina blinked at him but no words escaped her lips. She did, however, loosen her grip on Misaki's shirt. The doctor's smile widened as he saw her relax. He took a seat in the rolling chair close to the scale and turned to face the two lovers.

"So…," he began, picking up the manila folder the nurse had left behind and glancing in it. "Hiro-san tells me you would like to find out whose Mina's parents are." Misaki nodded. His smile turned into a serious expression. "This may be an odd question but it has to do with hospital regulations. Why did you not bring this up with the police?" Akihiko stiffened and watched his lover carefully, waiting for any sign that this man was making his Misaki feel uncomfortable. Misaki cast his eyes down wards and brought his hands together in his lap. "Well…We never actually….reported her to the police…" The blue eyed man raised an eyebrow. "You…You never reported her?" Misaki shook his head sadly and Akihiko gripped the arms of his seat. He did not like where this conversation was going.

Dr. Kusama let out a long sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. It was clearly stated in the hospital's regulations that all suspicious activity concerning a child must be reported to the police immediately or jobs would be lost. However, if he did report this, he could risk getting Hiro-san's close friend arrested and Hiro-san's happiness was much more important than his job. He looked back at the boy in front of him and his expression softened. "May I ask why you did not report this to the police?"

At this, Akihiko rose from his chair, a scowl planted firmly on his lips. This man was going too far. Couldn't he see that he was making Misaki upset? Misaki looked up at his love, a little surprised by the sudden movement. He saw the expression on his face and quickly grabbed his hand. "It's fine Usagi-san. I want to answer it." Violet and emerald eyes met, and after a few seconds Akihiko sat back down, refusing to release Misaki's hand now that he had it in his grip. Misaki scooted a bit closer so he could be more comfortable and took a deep breath. "Mina doesn't talk…at all. She hasn't said a word since the day I found her." Misaki took another deep breath and squeezed his lover's hand, gland that Akihiko was here with him. "I know it probably wasn't the best idea but…I just couldn't let the police interrogate her. She looked so scared and lost, as if everything was foreign to her." He looked up into the doctor's eyes, tears threatening to fall. "I just wanted to protect her."

The young man's face softened even more. He smiled at Misaki, understanding exactly where the boy was coming from. "I see…Well then, let's begin, shall we?" Misaki blinked, a bit surprised at the sudden change of mood. Dr. Kusama chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't report this. I'll just put her down under your last name. We can discuss how to go about this further once we have the results." He rolled up to Mina and help up a flat instrument. "Say ahh, Mina." Blue eyes met blue and Mina obediently opened her mouth. Dr. Kusama placed the instrument on the girls tongue and looked into her mouth. After a few seconds, he pulled back. "Looks good so far." He proceeded to give Mina a standard check up. After he was finished and he had written some notes into the folder, he sat back in his chair and smiled at the trio.

"Mina looks perfectly healthy. A bit small for her age but that is nothing to be worried about. Her weight, however, does concern me. Please make sure she gets plenty of healthy meals." Misaki smiled and nodded. "Of course." Dr. Kusama chuckled. "Good." He pulled a pad of paper out of his breast pocket and scribbled something down before standing and handing it to Akihiko. "Take this to the nurse at the front desk. She will escort you to the downstairs office for blood work. After that, you are free to go. I will contact you when I have the results."

Akihiko stood from his chair and shook the man's hand. "Thank you." The young man smiled. "You're welcome." He then shook Misaki's hand and gently ruffled Mina's hair before leaving the room. Once the door was shut, the writer wasted no time in pulling his lover into his arms. Misaki, a bit confused by the sudden embrace, looked up at Akihiko questioningly. "Usagi-san?" The gray haired man simply kissed him on the top of the head, mumbling 'I love you' into his hair. Misaki blushed and tried to push against his chest. "What's this all of a sudden," the brunette whispered, trying to push against the man's chest. Akihiko chuckled lightly and began to plant kisses all over his lovers face. "Usagi-san…quit it," Misaki whined. "Mina's right there…And we need to get going." Akihiko glanced over at the small girl who was gazing at them with big blue eyes. He sighed and placed a final kiss on Misaki's lips. "Fine." He smirked. "But only because we are pressed for time." Misaki gapped at him. Akihiko chuckled. "Isn't it normal for a father and mother to share a kiss in front of their kids? It shows them that they are happily married." The brunette opened and shut his mouth stupidly. "But…That's not…We're not…" He let out a scream of frustration and grabbed Mina by the hand, pulling her out the door behind him. Akihiko followed, chuckling at his boyfriends cute antics.

* * *

The room meant for blood work was just as crowded as the waiting room but the plump nurse led them past all of the people as if they were VIPs. It seemed that Dr. Kusawa's note, short as it may be, had been a list of instructions. Once the red head nurse had finished reading it, she had ushered them to room after room. They took Mina's finger prints, photographed her, and even scraped off a bit of her skin, something the small girl had not been fond of.

Now they were sitting in a small cubby of sorts. It was just three walls with a large faded purple curtain acting as the fourth wall. There was only one chair. In all honestly, it was quite cramped. The curtain was pulled aside to reveal a new nurse, a short, younger woman with straight ink black hair that fell to her shoulders. A small apologetic smile graced her lips. "I'm sorry. But you two can't be in here with her. There isn't enough room." Misaki opened his mouth to argue but Akihiko beat him to it. "Are you sure that's a good idea." The nurse let out a sigh. "Unfortunately, there is no other way. If there are too many people in here, there is not enough space for me to work." She smiled. "I can assure you that I have many years of experience with dealing with taking children's blood." Misaki nodded, though his features still showed signs of worry. "Alright," Akihiko said. "We'll wait outside." He took Misaki's hand in his and pulled him out of the cramped box.

The two waited in silence, their fingers interlaced. Akihiko couldn't even understand why he was just as worried as Misaki. He had not expected the blonde nuisance to worm her way into his heart. After all, she kept taking Misaki's attention away from him. But then again, she made his lover so happy, by just being there with them. Even though it had only been four days since she had made her way into their lives, he was almost certain Misaki would not be able to let her go if they found out who her real parents were.

Suddenly, a very frazzled nurse burst out from behind the curtain. As she approached the couple, Misaki's heart sped up. Had she hurt Mina? Was she alright? "I'm sorry," She began, a little out of breath. "But she just won't sit still. I can't even get her to sit in the chair. Could one of you possibly hold her in your lap so I can take her blood?" At that moment, Mina came running out as well. Misaki thought she was heading towards him so he bent down slightly to pick her up, but, she ran right past him and attached herself to Akihiko's leg. The man stared down at her, a bit confused on what to do. "Well," the nurse said with a smile. "I guess the settles that. Sir, will you please follow me?" Akihiko glanced at Misaki who looked back at him, equally surprised. But then a smile spread across his face, one that took Akihiko's breath away. He picked up the small girl and followed the nurse. If this caused Misaki to smile at him like that more often, he'd keep Mina forever.

The nurse told him to take a seat and hold Mina in his lap. He did as he was told; the small girl leaned back in her new human chair. However, once the nurse pulled out the small needle, Mina immediately tensed up, gripping his arm and whimpering, the first noise he had ever heard her make. The nurse sighed. "She needs to relax or this will be very painful." Akihiko was at a loss of what to do. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, holding her gently. With one hand, he began stroking her hair and kissing her head, while the other was wrapped around her middle. He wasn't sure if he was doing it right but this was how he would have comforted Misaki if he were in her place. He soon began to feel Mina relax in his arms. She closed her eyes, small whimpers still escaping her lips.

The nurse had not been kidding when she had said she knew what she was doing. The second she saw an opening, she went for it and before he knew it she stood up straight, a huge smile on her face. "Done!" Mina opened her eyes and looked down at the purple bandage now on her arm. The nurse went to the table and came back with a sticker shaped like a parrot. She placed it on Mina's hand and congratulated her on being such a brave girl.

Misaki was waiting for them when the came back out. Mina's arms were wrapped tightly around Akihiko's neck, her face buried in his shirt. The brunette noticed the tear stains on her cheeks, his expression falling into one of worry. The nurse must have misread his expression, because she chuckled as she walked past them. She patted Misaki on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I always chose my dad in these kinds of situations, too." Misaki stared at her as she walked away. Akihiko laughed at the expression on his cute lover's face. Misaki glared at him. "I am not a woman! How can I be the mother if I am not a woman?" The writer smirked and leaned forward, whispering into his uke's ear. Misaki blushed and pulled back, covering his ear to protect it from further assaults. Akihiko just laughed again and began to make his way out of the hospital, Misaki close behind, yelling at him for saying perverted things in public.

* * *

**Authors note: **I know I started calling Usagi-san Akihiko. I think it sounds better to call him that when Misaki's not talking to him. What do you guys think?

Alright, I'm sure most of you are wondering what's going to happen in this story. Who's Mina and what happened to her? Well it will all tie together in the end. I've always loved stories that have kept you guessing until the very end, and then they still keep you guessing. I really wanted this story to be like that so just giving all of you a fair warning. I will reveal that, since this story is filed under the supernatural category, supernatural things will come into play eventually. I won't tell you when though. You'll just have to wait.

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'm not making any promises but I'll try to get another chapter up by the end of next week. But I'll probably work faster if I get lots of reviews :P


End file.
